Something in The Way She Moves/Sweet Thing
by Jackalkat
Summary: A new hybrid Irken arrives to take Zim's mission but instead falls in love with him! Guess What! next chappie is here finally!!
1. Default Chapter

SOMETHING IN THE WAY SHE MOVES/SWEET THING  
  
Disclaimer: this no belong to me. alrighty? It al belong to Senior Jhonen Vasquez..  
  
!!!! WWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Hello I am Jackal Kat and I'm an author-a-holic. Now enjoy my story  
  
Before I send my laughing hyenas to get you. ^o^!  
  
The Tallest were speaking to a hybrid Irken which had been created by Red and  
  
A captured female human.  
  
Artanna spoke somewhat bored after listening to Red "So I'm going to conquer earth then.. Yeah." Red eyed her at this comment. "Listen young lady, if you ever expect to become a top Invader, you'll have to do this!! "Dad I'd really appreciate it if you  
  
Would just lighten up sometimes!!" Red looked over at Purple and Purple returned his  
  
Confused stare "Don't look at me!! She's your kid!! Red then spoke more seriously "Artanna..about this planet earth a year ago we sent an Invader to earth which hasn't yet succeeded in taking it over yet. We want you to complete his mission and destroy the planet "Preferably with Zim on it" Purple muttered under his breath  
  
Moments later Artanna found herself in her voot runner headed towards earth with a sir whom she called Tox as in toxin for short. The small robot had currently found the radio an entertaining source, which was starting to pick up Earth's radio frequencies "I LLLOOOOOVVEEEEE STATIC-X!!!! He shouted at the top of his lungs while Artanna  
  
Tried to keep her sanity by reading an electronic gothic Irken love novel suddenly a voice emitted from the console "Approaching Earth, preparing to land." Artanna lifted  
  
Her attention to the console "Engage landing, computer"  
  
{Dibs house}  
  
Dib was sitting on the roof as usual listening through a headset attached to a satellite  
  
"What the..? Another alien?? No alien is taking over my earth!! I'll see to it that I catch this one as well!!" And jumped onto a rail, only this time missing the kitchen window and landing flat on his arse on the ground, which he let out a yelp.  
  
Artanna; having set up her home a few bocks from zim's between an abandoned warehouse and a large Victorian apartment house was quite pleased. Tox ran into the  
  
House and found his master's favorite CD "Jupiter euro pop" and quickly loaded the CD  
  
Player. Soon Atanna had walked in and flopped down onto the Space Dragon leather couch then turned on the TV where Mtv's undressed was currently playing "Hahahaha!!  
  
Humans are so pathetic with their idiotic problems then watched as a girl named Jane  
  
Started making out with a guy named Alex. And soon both Tox and Artanna were  
  
Glued to the set.  
  
Well that's all for this chappie!! Hope you enjoyed! *starts watching green ants  
  
Crawl across her desktop* R and R!! 


	2. Come on and Step Up

Come on and Step Up  
  
The next day at Skool Artanna waited outside the slightly opened door of class so Mrs. Bitters could introduce her and she could walk in…She was dressed in black leather  
  
Hip hugging shorts and white stockings that had black zigzag stripes on them as well as  
  
A dark green leather straightjacket type coat that had twisted dangling stripes hanging from each arm and the back and a white baby doll t-shirt with a red glittery star on the front and she had pale blue colored contacts and a black wig that came just under her chin and into points on each side of her face…  
  
Mrs. Bitters: And now I introduce another hopeless being to this class Artanna…  
  
Artanna walks in and everyone stares…  
  
Artanna: Hello, class… I am here and that is all there is to say. *Sits down and props her  
  
Feet on her newly acquired desk*  
  
Dib: *staring at the green skinned girl who has just walked in* Look everyone!! Another alien!!  
  
The letter M: Dib shut your yap! I'm tired of hearing about aliens!!  
  
Sarah: yeah! Every day! Bigfoot this!! Alien that! Can't you give it a rest?  
  
Dib: But look!! She has green skin just like Zim!!!  
  
Zim: *scowls menacingly at Dib* Shut it, Monkey boy!!!  
  
Dib: I'll make sure none of you conquer this world you ALIENS!!!  
  
Artanna: Hey, Whoever you are with the trench coat, Can it or I'll have to get all evil on you!!  
  
Dib: *walking over* All right then, Ms. Artanna, do you really think you can beat me up?  
  
Hmm…?? You're just alien scum!  
  
Artanna: *sighing with her head down and removing something from her jacket pocket while Dib quirks a brow menacingly as she takes out a mini ray gun and aims it at her eye level which happens to be a really bad place for Dib* You'd better back off sucker…!  
  
Dib: *realizing exactly where the gun is aimed and backs off* Later, ALIEN!!  
  
  
  
{For those of you who've guessed it Mrs. Bitters is asleep}  
  
After Skool…  
  
Artanna was walking outside the school when Zim caught up with her…  
  
Zim: I know who you are!!  
  
Artanna: *looking straight into his eyes* so, you do wise guy?  
  
Zim: As a matter of a fact, yes I do. You're an Irken! I knew it the moment you walked into class!  
  
Artanna: Wow… very observant, Now I have to go… *begins to walk away just as Zim grabs her by the arm*  
  
Zim: No, you're coming with me and explaining what exactly you are doing on MY planet!!  
  
Artanna: Oh really?? *And swings her free arm at him with intensions of knocking him out, but Zim quickly counteracts and slaps an Irken type handcuff on her wrist*  
  
Zim: You try that again and you'll find the condition you're in much worse!!  
  
Zim takes her off to his house to get answers…  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't updated this in a while!  
  
I'm just plain lazee… heheh… next chapter coming soon!! 


End file.
